Our First Anniversary
by Astral Holmes
Summary: It has been one year since they are dating. They start their date and something unexpected happens...NarutoxHinata


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: This contains lemon. Don't like it, don't read. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hinata is getting ready for her next date with Naruto. This night is special. It is their first anniversty of dating. Hinata is wearing a sexy black dress that is short that you can see her legs. Wears jewelry and high heels.<p>

"Hinata! Naruto is here." Hananbi, Hinata's little sister yelled in a distance.

"Ok." Hinata whispered as she checks herself again. Then she walks to meet with Naruto.

When Hinata went out she saw Naruto is a black jacket and a white shirt.

Naruto's eyes widen when she saw Hinata in a dress and was speechless when he saw her.

"You look really good." Naruto said.

Hinata blushes from Naruto's comment and they start to leave on their date.

They are eating at a restaurant and they ate food.

"It is really good," Hinata said.

"I glad you like it" Naruto said.

A waiter gives Hinata, another glass of water.

Hinata took a big gulp and she tastes it.

"This water taste funny." Hinata said.

"Naruto wonder what's wrong.

"We should get going." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. She stands up and then she fell.

"Hinata, are you alright." Naruto ask.

"Irk firnne." Hinata said.

Hinata is not making sense. She is wobbling and she is has a red face.

"What's wrong?" the waiter said.

"I don't know. She acted like this after drinking that water." Naruto explained.

The waiter look at the cup that they serve.

"What that's not water that is alcohol." The waiter said in shock.

"What?" Naruto is shocked that they mistaking the water with alcohol.

"I should let her go to my home so I can make her sober up." Naruto picked her up and walk her to his home.

They are at Naruto's apartment and she let her sit at Naruto's bed.

"Here is some water." Naruto said.

"thrahs." Hinata said. She then drank the whole thing.

She then lay down in bed.

"Naruto." Hinata moaned. "Can I stay here?"

"What? No, your father will kill me if I do that." Naruto said.

"We should get you home." Naruto said. Hinata then grabbed his and drags him down at bed and pinned him down.

"Naruto..." Hinata said. "Hinata?" Naruto said. Hinata then lean in and kiss Naruto in the face. Naruto's eye widens and closed his eyes.

Hinata moaned as their lips are connected. The kiss turn hot and they enjoy every single thing. Hinata then wrap his head with her arms around his neck. Naruto use his tongue and they kiss deeper. The tongue thrust around each other's mouth. Naruto nib on Hinata's lips and start to kiss more with aggressive and lust and they stop their kissing and took a big breath of air.

"Hinata, what is up with you?" Naruto ask. Naruto suspect that Hinata is acting like this because of the alcohol. Hinata lean and whispered, "Make me yours." Hinata hushed. Naruto blushed that she wants him.

Hinata reaches his coat and tosses it aside and reaches for the collar show his collarbone. She start nib on his collarbone "Hinata.." Naruto moaned.

She got more aggressive when she heard him moaned. She then went to the buttons of his shirt and shows his chest. She then put her lips on one of his nibble and grabs the other with her hand.

Naruto arched his back and try not to moan but he can't help it. It is driving him crazy. Naruto moaned

Hinata then reach for the buttons of his pants. She unzips them and grabs his member. She squeezes it and Naruto moans. There is heat coming from his crouch. He could take it anymore until he grabbed her and switch places. Hinata is now pinned down and Naruto is hovering above her.

"Are you try to turn me on, Hinata?" Naruto ask.

"Yes." Hinata said in a sly face. The sexy look on Hinata's face really turns him on even more.

Naruto then remove his shirt and pants. "I am not making any promises."Naruto said with lust.

He is half naked and he put his hand on Hinata's thigh and she shivers on her spine and arched her back. Naruto grab the straps in her dress and her breasts show in front of Naruto. Naruto blushed when she saw the size of it. Naruto suck on them and Hinata moans with delight.

"Naruto, more. Ahh...more." Hinata moaned.

Naruto then pulled down her dress and throw them aside. He then kisses him on the neck. Hinata moans as she cheeks heat up and Naruto whispers, "Does it feel good?"

Hinata nodded. Hinata went for Yuma's boxers and remove them. Hinata then wraps her legs around his hips and hugged him and whispered, " I want you. I want you inside me."

Naruto know what Hinata wants and he positioned on top of Hinata and put his member inside her. Hinata hissed in pain and throw her head back and when Naruto's member went completely in Hinata's womb and she let out a shout.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto ask. Hinata nodded. "Yes, this hurt a little." Hinata said.

"We should stop." Naruto said. Naruto is about to pull out of her until she grabbed her and deepen the member inside of her.

"No, don't pull out. I want this." Hinata said. Naruto looked ay Hinata's eyes. That she want Naruto and every last bit of him. Naruto nodded and ready to continue. Naruto moved his member in and out inside Hinata and every thrust made Hinata to moan.

"Mmm.. Naruto, this is so good." Hinata moaned. She wraps her legs around Naruto to deepen the thrust. Naruto cupped Hinata's breast and suck on them until they are stiff. Hinata is enjoying the pleasure that Naruto is giving her.

Naruto can't believe this feeling existence and he is beyond happy that Hinata became one with him and he came of her. Naruto's member then hit Hinata' s spot.

"Ahh...Naruto please go faster!" Hinata moaned louder. Naruto did what she told her and thrust faster. Hinata moans have filled the room and she screams in bliss and she wants this to continue. Hinata then came tight and she is coming to an end.

"Naruto, I am going." Hinata gasped. Naruto knows because he is coming too. Naruto keeps going until his member release inside of Hinata's womb.

"Hinata." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Hinata shouted.

Naruto pulled himself off of Hinata and went next to her to catch his breath. "Naruto..." Hinata whispered. Naruto looked and smiled at her.

"Thank you for a great anniversary." Hinata said. Hinata hugged Naruto's bare chest and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto smiled and kiss her on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Hinata." Naruto said.

"We should get you home." Naruto is about to get up until Hinata grab his arm. Naruto looked and Hinata frowned. "No, can we stay like this. I want to stay here." Hinata plead. Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes and see she want to stay. Naruto went back down and move the covered their naked bodies.

"OK, we can stay here." Naruto said. Hinata has a grateful look on his eyes and hugged him.

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata said. "I love you too." Naruto said. Then, they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
